Fly like a butterfly, Sting like a ray
by soldier01073
Summary: What happens when a 20 year old with a restomod corvette crashes and burns, find out when I get over my writers block and write something
1. chapter 1

"C'mon baby, C'mon baby, COME ON CRANK DAMN YOU!" I shouted as I mashed repeatedly on the gas pedal of my corvette, I have put too much time and money into this truck to get everything mounted and wired correctly for it to not crank up and roar like a lion. I finally gave up and sat back in the bench seat of the old truck, it was a 1973 Corvette C3 Stingray, I had found a dude selling body parts for a 73 and 74 C3 so I worked and worked and snagged them, worked some more, got a frame, worked some more got an engine and transmission and got to building. You could say that I have a lot of work on my hands building a car on my own, and you would be right, but when I wasn't working at pizza hut I was working on the 'vette, I can't tell you how much money went into the car, so when I had finally had everything built, wired, and ready to be tuned, for it to not crank right up, was heartbreaking.

I had checked every wire and every bolt on this car front to back, everything was in the right place, so why wouldn't it crank, I had the key in the ignition left foot on the clutch and right foot mashing the gas, just hoping that maybe it would finally turn over, just when I was about to stop, I thought to myself 'Why does this always seem to happen, it's like when I don't think nothing bad happens but when I do think things through nothing goes right.' at this point I don't know how I got this far in life.

"Yo, Jake, it's your turn to pick up, text L and go get some bud." I heard one of my room mates call out, I looked over and saw it was Chase, he was a tall dude, about 6'4 and was one of my best friends along with our mutual friend matthew, "I'll do that after I get this sorted." I responded, and got out of the car, opened the hood and the first thing I saw was a wire not connected touching the metal of the intake, I facepalmed but was relieved that this was just a simple fix than something complicated, I took a second to look at the masterpiece I had created, I took a 454 cubic inch big block motor stroked it to 489 cubic inches, then bored the cylinders from 7.4l to 8.0 further increasing it to a 502 cubic inch motor in front of a tremec 6 speed manual transmission, When I bought the body parts it came with a semi rare cowl hood, painted black to match the rest of the car, I had gone with a white cloth and alcantara interior to counteract the heat draw during the warmer months.

I fixed the ground and got the car started, hearing that loud roar for the first time was amazing, it's like seeing your newborn child for the first time and knowing everything might just be ok. I got the car out of the driveway and onto the road, changed from reverse to 1st gear, the gear moving seamlessly through the transmission, the throaty V8 roaring, the blub-blub-blub of the engine, getting faster as the gas was pushed ever so lightly, being ever so cautious as to not not apply too much throttle and utterly ruin what I had made after two years.

Getting the car onto the highway now more used to the throttle, the car was driving great, the wide tires providing plenty of grip, the tires gaining traction propelling me further and further into my adrenaline and octane fueled journey. Simply put, it was bliss.

It was about 45 minutes later I was getting off the highway and back onto the streets, I texted L told him I would be there soon, just a regular drug deal right, nothing fancy. Got to his house, gave him the money, got the bud and drove off, driving the car through the streets, people turning their heads to look at the red and black car emanating a deep rumble, shaking the ground beneath it, to me it was the greatest feeling ever.

I was sitting at a stop light, the bridge going over the highway, with entrance and exit ramps branching off the sides, with tall pine trees in the distance, it was then that I noticed the red light go green, letting off the brake pedal and moving my right foot onto the gas pedal and slowly depressing it while slowly letting off the clutch pedal with my left foot, and then getting off the gas and pushing in the clutch, and shifting into second, repeating this process until I was on the highway and in 6th gear.

Speeding down the highway with enough marijuana to put even the richest of white people in jail, I noticed something in the trees, it was a mysterious floating figure cloaked in white, but it didn't look like it was real, it looked faded and transparent, like a ghost even. The figure raised its right hand and then my back tires lost grip, and I swung violently to the side, skidding sideway the car started to roll, at this point I had pissed, shit, and nearly puked up everything in my stomach, and now I was going to die, but as soon as the roof of the car hit the pavement the figure opened a portal, and in I went.

Being launched through a portal to an unknown destination while mid roll with soiled pants and my imminent death coming, I just closed my eyes and waiting for the impact. The car landed on the passenger side of the top, and then rolled onto the driver side wheels tearing the side pipe off of the tip of the header, still rolling, it landed back onto the passenger side and tearing that side pipe off and sending the door inwards, and then finally the last time falling directly onto the top of the car, destroying the seat back support, allowing the seat to lay flat and my back with it.

it was now that I had about 3200+ pounds laying on top of my, suffocating me and pinning me to the ground, I could feel something poking into me, and knew that I was bleeding, bad, there was nothing I could do as I let the embrace of death take me into it's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny and active afternoon at Beacon Academy, the sun was shining, the students were roaming the campus doing various things ranging from sparring to relaxing together under a tree. Ozpin always enjoyed the peace, at least in his own little world, Beacon was like his castle and he was the king, and his students - gods forgive - would be his soldiers. an alert from his terminal drew his attention, turning around he looked to see two notifications, one from General James Ironwood and an unknown energy reading being detected, he took the call from James while he investigated the reading.

"Hello James, I hope you are well, what can I do for you?" Ozpin asked, James' stern face unchanging replied "Meet me at that energy reading with the best team you have, I will be landing in 15 minutes." The general said, and quickly closed the call. Ozpin sighed 'He is always so abrasive' he thought to himself, he picked up his scroll and scrolled through his contacts until he found Glynda Goodwitch, his secretary and sent her a message 'James has summoned me, I will be back in time for dinner tonight, do not worry.' and pressed send, a couple of seconds later he received a reply, 'You always say that but I'm sure it's important if it involves James, See you tonight.'.

After he got the reply, he scrolled through more until he found Ruby Rose, team leader of possibly one of the brightest children in his school, he tapped on her contact and hit the call button and held the device up to his ear. "Hello? Professor, how may I help you." she greeted "Gather your team and weapons, General Ironwood has requested our help with something." Ozpin replied "You can count on us Professor!" Ruby exclaimed and hung up.

Leaving his office and descending the elevator down to the main courtyard, he sent a message alerting Ironwood of his movements. 10 minutes passed and he had grouped up with Team RWBY, and the General. "Late as always Ozpin, come we have no time to waste." Ironwood said, and turned around and boarded the Bullhead, the rest of the group followed suite and the vehicle took off into the air.

"So what is this mission about Professor? Is someone in danger?" Ruby asked, Ozpin moved to speak but Ironwood beat him to the answer.

"We picked up a mysterious symbol on our global sensors, and we are trusting you to secure the area while we investigate the source."

After Ironwood briefed the girls, the pilot chimed in and alerted them of their imminent arrival, and they felt the aircraft start to slow down until eventually it stopped, and the hatch opened, the 6 occupants jumped out of the bullhead and fell a short distance onto the ground, securing the immediate area making was clear of any Grimm, "Area clear Professor." Ruby Announced, General waved a gesture that translated to 'Get moving' and the group followed as he took point. The group moved towards the location of the energy signal, navigating through the forest that Team RWBY knew all too well, many a Grimm slain here. Ironwood stopped and held the back of his hand upright to the air, and the rest of the group stopped and looked around "Fan out, secure the are, Ozpin with me." Team RWBY took a corner of the area and took overwatch positions while the two Professors investigated the area.

What they saw before them was the mangled and irreparable wreck of a very sporty and expensive auto mobile, "How did a car get here? Who was driving it?" Ozpin asked, turning to Ironwood,it was then that they heard a voice "Help me." it was weak and hushed, but also forced and raspy, Ironwood turned to Ozpin and Ozpin spoke "Girls, come here, get this car turned over now!"

I woke still in the wreck of the car and the first and only thing I felt was pain, so much that I almost passed back out, the only thing that kept me from doing so is the voice I heard, it was faint and muffled, I barely made out what was said "Fan out, secure the area, Ozpin on me." followed by foot steps. I had to let them know Iwas here, that I was still alive, I couldn't feel my legs or the right side of my torso, and I didn't have enough strength to look around, I Summoned all the strength I could and let out a raspy and weak "Help me." in hopes that they would hear me, my prayers were answered when I heard a new voice "Girls, come here, get this car turned over now!" it was after a minute or so that I felt the weight of the wrecked car being lifted and my broken and bloodied form being dragged from the car. The suns light washing over me and blinding me, it was then I saw 6 figures standing over me, a red haired girl with silver eyes, followed by a buxom blond with blue-ish lilac eyes, a white haired girl with stark piercing blue eyes, then a raven haired girl with Amber eyes, a grey haired male, much older than the 4 girls, with glasses and green hair, and then finally another man, with black hair and dark brown eyes. having enough consciousness for one time my body drifted back into sleep."

As Yang lifted the wreck up off the ground, the other three girls were able to drag the mangled and dismembered body out of the drivers compartment, what they saw was a boy, no younger than 23 or so, missing his entire right side, his left lower leg, and his entire right leg, with a piece of metal sticking out of his left shoulder, it was a gruesome site to see, he remained conscious for about 30 seconds before passing out again, Ironwood was already calling for emergency medical evac for both the boy and the vehicle, such a beautiful piece of machinery should not be left here by itself to rot and rust away.

The bullhead arrived about twenty minutes later and grabbed the boy, the car, and the students and staff, and brought them back to beacon, then airlifted the boy to the nearest hospital in Vale. Ozpin hoped they arrived in time to save whoever that boy was. How he had survived this long, it's amazing, all in all,. He hasn't a student with a lower average chance to die in combat. "Do you think he's gonna make it Professor?" Ruby asked, he turned to see a still obviously shocked little girl, it is also amazing how she held her lunch. Ozpin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and replied "I'm sure he'll make a recovery, a functioning one at least." he replied, whether or not it was a hopeful one, we will have to see.


	3. chapter 3

I awoke in a haze, I didn't know where I was, what time it was, or what day it was, 3 things I needed to change, I slowly opened my eyes and tried to stretch but I couldn't feel anything 'Probably the meds' I thought and looked down, only to see that my legs were either not there or only a half was there, I looked at my arms only to find my left was wrapped in a full cast, and my right was completely gone. I felt crushed, my body was in shambles, the rest of my life was gone, I looked around the hospital room, it was a standard equipped room, heart monitor and oxygen machine to my right and fluid container to my left, the walls were white tile with colored spots on tiles, a plant in the corner of the room with a window that I would never be able to open. the door with grated glass in a double pane setup, with blinds that hung over them giving some semblance of privacy.

It was then that the door opened and a doctor figure stepped in, dressed in a white coat, with light blue scrubs underneath, a well groomed mustache and beard with bold eyes and balding hair.

"Ah, you're finally awake, I'm Doctor Harper, i'm here to give you some news." he introduced himself "What news, other than the fact that my life is ruined and I have no idea where the hell on earth I am!" I shouted, Harper's eyes shifted in confusion, he cocked his head and replied "Earth? You're on Re-" he was cut off by a new voice, and person entirely "I will take it from here Doctor." we both looked at the door to see who had come in. We saw a well dressed elder looking man wearing a 3 piece suit, black trousers, with a green undershirt and a dark green suit jacket, with a green scarf to top it all off, with circular glasses and spiked greying hair.

"Ah, Professor Ozpin, thank you, I will leave you two to speak." Doctor Harper said as he turned to leave the hospital.

Ozpin turned and looked at me, walked over to a chair and pulled it towards the bed and took a seat "Do you know who I am." Ozpin asked "Aside from your name, and the suit telling me you are either of extreme wealth, power, or authority, or all three at the same time, other than that, no, I don't know who you are, I don't even know where I am or how I got here, THE ONLY THING I KNOW IS I'M MISSING ALMOST ALL OF MY LIMBS!" I exclaimed, Ozpin took a deep breath, "If I answer the basic questions will you give me the chance to help you." he said in a calm manner, I did my best to lean forward using the one weak arm I had "If you want to take on the challenge of fixing this." I said as I gestured to all of me "Then be my guest, now, answer my questions."

The next hour consisted of my experiencing possibly the biggest shock of my life, I was no longer on Earth, but instead a planet called Remnant. The population being Humans, and a race called the Faunus, a mix of Human and animal DNA. Together, albeit somewhat divided throughout the planet's history, together they have managed to create a prosperous and functional society, living in a time of never before seen peace between the four kingdoms that dominate the lands across the planet. Atlas, to the north being the most militarized and strict kingdom wielding the largest army on remnant and the most advanced technology, also being home to the sole dust manufacturer, The Schnee Dust Company. Next is Mistral to the west, having the most amount of habitable land, it is home to a very diverse set of people, ranging from nobles and scholars to liars, cheats and thieves. Further west is the desert kingdom of vacuo, consisting of mostly Faunus, a peaceful kingdom, of people trying to live their lives away from all the hustle and bustle of the more urban areas. Lastly to the west, is where I currently am, Vale, the second most urban kingdom, it's the closest this planet has to the United States, with anything anyone could ever need, it has the highest population out of the four kingdoms.

"So now that you are up to speed on the workings of the kingdoms I bet you are wondering how we protect ourselves from various threats." Ozpin asked, I thought for a moment and said "Well each kingdom has their own sort of army no?" Ozpin smiled and said "While that is correct, Vale does have an army, the four kingdoms deemed it not enough, and so each kingdom constructed academies, Beacon Academy in Vale, Atlas Academy in Atlas, Haven Academy in Vacuo, and Shade academy in Vacuo. Together they do their best to train Huntsmen and Huntresses, once graduated from a smaller and more local combat school-" I cut him off and said "Wait, you train child soldiers across the world? Isn't that inherently wrong?" Ozpin got up and walked toward the window, pulled up the blinds and revealed the city outside "Look out this window and tell me what you see." I craned my head to see out the window, I saw people walking through the streets, cars driving on the roads, it looked peaceful, people living their everyday lives without a worry in the world "People living their lives, not knowing of the dangers that await them outside these walls, huntsmen and huntresses are not mere soldiers. They are the protectors of the realm, you best remember that Mr.McCranie." he brought up a good point "But what happens when the people who are protected turn against them?" I asked "In all the years I have had this position, that hasn't happened, and I predict it never will, but enough about that, I have the power and allies to fix you, I can give you your life back, but I will only do this under one condition." Ozpin said as he walked back towards me "Name your terms Professor.".


	4. Chapter 4

After my long conversation with Professor Ozpin I spent the next day waiting, while I monitored the progress of my wounds, I now had most of the movement in my left arm back and I was regaining the muscle mass back and the hospital food was surprisingly good. A couple of minutes later, Doctor Harper and Professor Ozpin, along with a person I haven't seen before walked in my room.

"Good Day Jake, it's good to see you with more of your strength back." Ozpin said as he smiled, I smiled back and replied "It's good to have it back." Ozpin cleared his throat and held a hand gesturing to the unknown person "This is a good friend and trusted ally, General James Ironwood, head of the Atlesian Military and First Admiral of the Atlesian Navy, he was there with Team RWBY and I when we recovered you from your crash. Speaking of, do you remember any details about what happened, color me inquisitive, but it seems pretty odd that a machine like that turned up in the middle of a forest."

I thought about what happened, tried to remember the details of how I was on earth one second driving a car I had built, to waking up in a hospital in a place I've never seen or heard of before, a place like earth, but also completely different. "No, I don't but if I do remember anything you will be the first to know, now who is your guest?" I asked, gesturing to a man in a stark white suit with black hair.

The man took a step forward and took a slight bow. "I am James Ironwood, General of The Atlesian Military, I would like to help you recover from your wounds." I raised an eyebrow at the man, thought about different ways I would get my old life back but then James started speaking again "We've taken the wreck of your machine, after we analyzed it we confirmed it was an automobile but nothing like we have here on remnant, care to enlighten us?" A smile came to me face, remembering all the headache and awe I had with that car, "It was a 1973 Corvette, I had bought the car in a much worse condition, repaired it, added my own personal touches, and the day I was going to take it on it's first drive the wreck happened and I woke up here."

Ozpin put his hand on his chin, he was thinking I could tell, I could see the cogs turning in his head, but what he was thinking was a mystery. He turned to Ironwood, got real close to his ear and whispered something, I was maybe 6 or 7 feet away from them and had decent hearing, but I could not hear or read his lips, when he was done Ironwood nodded slightly and left the room. Ozpin pulled up a chair from the corner and set next to my bed. "I've been thinking of theories as to how you may have gotten here, when we search your name in any, and I mean any, of our databases here on remnant, we find nothing, no birth records no school records up to your age, your vitals helped us place you around 18. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, do you remember anything from the crash, anything at all that might lead to a clue of how you got here?" Ozpin asked in a semi serious tone, not anger, maybe a little impatience in his voice. I tried to think about before waking up, but it was like there was a wall in my brain, sealing information about before, I internally slammed on that wall, trying to break it trying to get through, but it would not budge no matter how hard I hit it, I sighed in defeat "No, I can't i'm trying my best but I can't." Ozpin sighed, then he stood up "I'm sorry, but this is the only way." he said rather quickly 'Wha-?" I was cut off after his palm was shoved in my face, and then everything went white and grey, and suddenly the internal wall inside my head was shattered entirely, all the memories of earth were revealed, my birth, my childhood, teenage years, my father passing, all of it, and I wasn't alone in my head either, I could feel someone else there, and it wasn't Ozpin. Ozpin took his hand away from my face and I was back in the hospital room, sweaty and panting, Ozpin's eyes were wide with confusion "How could this be, what place was that, where are you from, so many questions, and I think you can give me the answer's now." he said, sitting back down, hand on his chin.

It took me a second to let all the information come back to me, the house with matthew and chase, my parents house, my car, the crash, that white being, the bag. I had to find out what happened.

"I remember, I was coming home from the gas station and my rear tires blew out, but before that I saw something, it was a white, ghostly figure, after that the first thing I remember is waking up here." I explained, Ozpin shifted in his seat

"I doubt that you are content with sitting all day in a hospital bed so I al going to make you a proposition." Ozpin said and pulled out an envelope from inside his suit, and showed me the contents"Let me and my ally General Ironwood heal you, give you what you lost back, prosthetics basically." Inside contained a slim packet of design blueprints of the very thing Ozpin was offering, an entire right leg, lower left leg, entire left arm, and lower right arm. I was stunned at first, but I knew. "What's the catch." I more said out of necessity than actual inquisitiveness. Ozpin chuckled slightly "You're sharp, assumed you'd have to pay this back somehow."

"My dad taught me nothing's ever free." I deadpanned

"Oh look at you, barely limbless and acting tough."

'Excuse me?' I thought

"How Fucking DARE YOU!" I shouted, tried to lunge towards him and strike him with my stump, but Ozpin dodged back and landed front first onto the granite tile floor, I stayed there for a second, and then let out a deep sigh.

"Excuse my rudeness, I had to test your how you reacted to agitation." Ozpin said and helped my body back into the bed.

"You usually do things like that to amputee's?" I asked semi-jokingly

"You know what they say 'It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.'" Ozpin quoted, and he couldn't have been more right, he continued.

"You struck at me even though you were a quadruple amputee, if that doesnt say something about your character I don't know what else would. That being said, that's the kind of person I would want protecting my school and city." Ozpin said, and held out the blueprints once more then said "Is that a yes?"

I thought for a few moments, I remembered a small part of me that always wanted to be something more than just a regular civilian working a menial job at minimum wage. This was my moment, to make that happen.

"Absolutely."


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed since I decided to join Ozpin at his school. I was prepped for the implantation process, my stumps ready to accept their mechanical mates. I was nervous, but also excited for it to happen, to be able to start anew on a completely different destiny, that only I can experience.

Ozpin walked into my hospital room, gave a greeting smile and said "It's time." On queue, two men walked in with a mobile bed, they hoisted me over and wheeled me to the OR. I was placed in position and all I could see was the white light beaming down over the various machines and robotic equipment. Ozpin and General Ironwood came into the OR.

"Everything is going to be fine, these machines were made for these kinds of operations." Ozpin said reassuringly.

"They even did mine." The general added as he pulled up his sleeve, exposing a silver plated arm.

Both of them walked toward me, Ozpin picked up something beside me, I couldn't see it, it came into my view and it was a respirator, Ozpin placed it over my mouth and nose, breathing the anesthetic that would put me under, I tried to count like the nurse told me to previously but only got to three, and then, blackness.

{Outside the OR}

Ozpin and Ironwood walked out of the OR. "How do you think he will fare at Beacon?" James asked Ozpin "I don't think he will have much trouble, when he struck at me the other day, I saw a spark, and then a small flame, I believe that flame is what I need to finally stop salem for good, along with Team RWBY, the five of them might be unstoppable together." Ozpin explained, by the time he finished they were outside, both of their cars being driven by their respective security teams "As always James, it's been a pleasure." James nodded "Likewise professor."

{4 hours later, back in the OR}

"Procedere 98% complete doctor." A female nurse called out

"Good, I wanna be in the room when he wakes up." Doctor Harper called out, he was about to see the most damaged patient he's ever seen wake up with almost an entire set of mechanical prosthetics.

[FPPOV]

When I woke back up I realized the mask I was wearing when I was put under was removed, I opened my eyes slowly, giving my eyes time to adjust to the light.

"Look whos back!" A familiar voice said, when I opened my eyes fully I recognized Doctor Harper from the day I got to the hospital.

"Right now you're strapped down, i'm going to undo one strap at a time to make sure everything is working with your new prosthetics."

I said my first words that day "I can't believe this is happening, I can't believe this happened!" I looked up at Doctor Harper and saw the dog ears I thought I saw earlier, intrigued I asked "Are those ears for show?" The doctor chuckled, "No they are as real as can be, I'm a faunus, a species of humans that have animalistic traits, whether they be physical or mental." Due to being in a new area, hell a whole different planet, I wasn't surprised that something like this would be possible outside of earth.

"Let's get started with your limbs, starting with your left arm." Harper said as he undid the strap "Try to imagine the arm moving around, it may be hard at first but you will get used to it." He said reassuringly. I looked over at my new left arm, the housing for the electronics replacing where most of my shoulder used to be, I studied the grey metal, looking at how it was put together, it was like I had never lost it, it was so perfect. The thought of snapping my fingers came to mind, and bam, my fingers flicked as if my hand was in the proper position 'ok, this?' I tried again, but thought about putting my hand out and snapping, and then my hand put itself in position and snap, the sound of a metal on metal rang out into the operating room "That's good, better than most first timers, now i'm going to level you out onto your feet." Doctor harper held a button on a controller, the bed tilting my feet towards the floor when I was at about a 45 degree angle doctor harper paused and undid the straps holding my metal legs in place. Doctor Harper continued to lower me down, until I slowly slid down onto the floor, I thought I would fall but my feet were flat on the bottom so I was stable, surprising given my height, but incase of a fall Doctor Harper was there to stabilize me.

"Ok, Imagine you're taking a step, a new first step if you will." I don't know why I couldn't make the step, and I was starting to get tired, so I leaned back against the bed. Doctor Harper stood to face me, he leaned over and had a serious look on his face

"Right, Jake i'm gonna tell you something that I think you should know. We have no idea who you are, you don't show up in any of our records and the ID card we found on you doesn't look like something we've ever seen, and our prosthetics are designed to fit people with a specific genome, so wherever you are from, it's not on Remnant. SO UNLESS YOU WANNA GET BACK HOME, TAKE A DAMN STEP!"

I knew where Dr Harper was coming from, I am an unknown and that scares people. And he was right, I needed to take a step, or this surgery would have been nothing. Left with no other choice, I stepped forward, with no hesitation, I took a step, and then another, and then another, left, right, left, right, until I made it to the set of double doors leading out of the operating room. I stopped in front of them, thought for a second, then I pushed with my prosthetic arm and forearm into the doors, they swung open to reveal Professor Ozpin standing behind them waiting, he looked at me and smiled and said three words

"Are you ready?"


End file.
